1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
In an image forming device such as a printer, a copying machine for forming an image composed of a developer on a recording medium such as a sheet, or the like, a fixing device is used by which an unfixed image is fixed on the recording medium. As the fixing device, a device is provided that includes a fixing rotating member having a roll form, a pressing rotating member having a roll form which forms a fixing process part (a pressure contact part) that comes into contact with the fixing rotating member to allow a recording medium holding an unfixed image to pass and a guide member for guiding the recording medium to an introducing port of the fixing process part. In such types of fixing devices, a certain fixing device employs a structure in which a part of the pressing rotating member that comes into contact with the fixing rotating member is displaced depending on the kind of the recording medium (including a difference of thickness) to change a state of the fixing process part and adjust a state of the guide member at the same time. As the fixing device of the above-described type, fixing devices as exemplified below are known.